The Princess Bride
by RosieShiba
Summary: In celebration of the Royal Wedding. Paul and Dawn watch a very special occasion on the TV, despite Reggie, Maylene and Johanna's behaviour. Ikarishipping!


**Well this is a little one shot in celebration of the Royal Wedding! What? I had to do something for it and I couldn't resist the Ikarishipping oppotunity *nods* I hope this isn't too shocking!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Pokémon :(**

**The Princess Bride**

Paul was sat on the sofa, leaning on the arm with his elbow propping up his head. He was bored beyond belief at the programme that was on the TV now.

"Wow, doesn't it look amazing?" Maylene was saying to Reggie as the couple sat on the sofa to the left of Paul. Reggie was sat with his arm round the Veilstone gym leader while she rested her hand on his knee. Paul gave them a glance.

"I love the bridesmaids' dresses," Reggie commented, "They look so cute."

"_Typical_," Paul thought, "_We're watching a lame wedding and all my brother can think about is dresses. I can't believe he's got a girlfriend._"

"It's such a fantastic occasion," Dawn said as she and her mother walked into the room. Johanna passed Reggie and Maylene a glass of some sparkling wine While Dawn drifted towards Paul, offering him a similar glass.

"Thanks," he said as he took it. Dawn sat down beside him, watching as yet more cars drove along the impressively rich road towards the tall marble church. Paul raised an eyebrow. How many Royals were there?

"Did you see that hat?" Reggie said before he and Maylene began laughing like maniacs. Johanna chuckled lightly as she agreed with Reggie. Paul wasn't that impressed. Which hat was so laughable? They all looked a little like that. They were all flowery with odd bits of feathers sticking up. However, the people wearing them seemed to be totally oblivious to how stupid they actually looked.

"_These people are morons_," Paul thought as Reggie mimicked one of the ladies wearing a hat. Maylene and Johanna were laughing at him. Dawn remained silent. Her eyes were glued to the screen, shimmering with some emotion Paul didn't recognise. He put a hand on her knee and squeezed it gently. She glanced at him, offering him a smile.

The TV now showed various Royals walking into the church, talking to each other.

"Oh I do say," Reggie said in a high pitched voice, obviously mimicking Princess Lulu of somewhere, "I do like how they've set out the trees in here."

"Oh yes," Maylene said as the camera cut to the King of… the same place as Princess Lulu, Paul hadn't been listening, "I especially like the pink Lucario in the foyer."

Paul and Dawn glanced over at their family members.

"You know, I think I saw that person from the PokéMart adverts," Johanna said as the Queen of 'Someplace' pointed at something further in the church, "They really have invited everyone. I want his autograph."

The Royals of Someplace walked off shot, probably to get their seats or something for the wedding ceremony.

"Oh look," Dawn said, pointing as the camera changed to another car driving towards the church, "It's the Prince of Hearthome and his wife, the Duchess of Pastoria."

"In English," Paul muttered.

"Princess Salvia's parents," Dawn replied.

"Ah," Paul said. The two smartly dressed people climbed into the car and drove off towards the church. They passed large amounts of crowds that had been pushed back to the pavements so that the car could easily drive through the streets. The two easily pulled up to the front of the church about three minutes later and climbed out of the car.

"Is this the place?" Reggie asked, again mimicking the Prince, "There's a lot of people here. It must be the place."

"I told you to look it up in a map," Maylene snapped, "But no. You said you knew where you were going."

Paul glanced at Dawn. She looked slightly annoyed that Reggie and Maylene weren't taking as seriously as she wanted them too. No body else seemed to notice this apart from Paul who frowned at the fact his girlfriend seemed unhappy.

"When's mummy getting here?" Reggie asked.

"Did you tell her the right place?" Maylene replied.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"No, I know you're one."

The three adults began laughing loudly again. Dawn gave them a small glare before she looked at the television screen once more. The King and Queen of Sinnoh were now climbing into their car so they could make their way to the church. Dawn's eyes widened once more as she saw the Queen. Although she was an elderly woman, Paul could still see why Dawn reacted in such a way when she saw her. The woman had pure white hair with a diamond tiara on her head. She wore a sliver dress with a grey jacket over the top. She seemed to radiate something that Paul couldn't put his finger on. She was amazing, simply. Dawn certainly thought so.

"I wish I had a tiara like that," Johanna said.

"You can," Reggie replied, "Go into Veilstone department store and you'll find one."

The three of them fell into laughter once again, leaving Paul to frown as Dawn's expression saddened once more. Paul put his hand in Dawn's.

"I've had enough of this," he stated as he drew his hand away from Dawn's, "If you want me, I'll be upstairs."

"'K," Reggie said, "Oh did you see that? That hat is ridiculous."

Paul let out a sigh before he walked upstairs to his room. He looked around at the space before he smirked. He had a good idea.

Dawn was sure she could hear noise coming from upstairs as Reggie and Maylene made fun of the Royal Family some more. It sounded like Paul was moving stuff upstairs. After five minutes Dawn gave up. With Paul making so much noise and the constant heckling from Reggie, Maylene and her mother, Dawn let out a huff before she stormed silently upstairs.

"What are you doing up here?" Dawn yelled to her boyfriend. He poked his head out of his room in a rather uncharacteristically comical way. Dawn smiled at his peculiar behaviour.

"Hurry up," he told her. She ran up the last few steps before she walked into his room. She glanced around to see that Paul had stolen Reggie's TV. Paul had arranged it so that both of them could lay on the bed while watching the wedding. Dawn jumped on Paul.

"Thank you," she said. Paul brushed her off him. She dashed over to the bed and sat down on top of the purple duvet colour. Paul shook his head before he hopped onto the bed next to her. They watched as the King and Queen walked through the church with a bishop. Dawn smiled at the screen.

"It must be wonderful," she said, "To live like that."

"I guess," Paul said.

"But it's a lot of hard work," Dawn told him, "You have to meet lots of people and be nice to everyone. Then you have to have rigid table manners and speak weirdly too."

"Yeah," Paul agreed, "I guess it's not so good."

"Oh, oh," Dawn said as she shuffled next to Paul on the bed. She pointed at the screen in excitement. "It's Salvia. Oh, look."

"I see, I see," Paul said boredly. He looked at the screen blankly for a few seconds before his eyebrows knitted together. "Wait a minute."

Dawn glanced at him as he looked between the TV and Dawn. He looked genuinely confused for a few seconds before Dawn lent in and kissed his forehead.

"You look like her," he stated. She nodded.

"I've traded places with her before," she shrugged. Paul's jaw fell open.

"Wait a minute," he snapped, seeming to be very alarmed, "You've met her? You've been her?"

"Yeah," Dawn nodded, "She even did a contest in my name. She's a huge fan of mine. She's who I got Togekiss off of."

"Hold it," Paul said, "You traded places with the Princess, you took a Pokémon off of her and she entered a contest as you?"

"Yep," Dawn replied. Paul shook his head and took a deep breath.

"Never mind," Paul said. Dawn giggled at him.

"Although…" Dawn said, "Have you ever seen Prince Stephen?"

"No," Paul replied.

"He's tall and handsome," Dawn described, "And strong. He's a really good Pokémon trainer who is a little cold and has a mean side."

"Really?" Paul asked, only paying half attention.

"Yeah," Dawn aid with an evil glint in her eye, "Then he has the most handsome purple hair and warm black eyes."

"Sounds like a freak," Paul said. He thought for a few seconds before he shot her a glare. She was laughing silently to herself. He picked up a pillow and whacked her over the head with it. "You were just describing me, weren't you?"

"Of course," she replied, "I wanted to mess with you."

"So he looks totally different to me?" Paul asked. Dawn nodded.

"He has blonde hair," she replied, "And he's the nicest guy in the world!"

"And I'm not?" Paul asked.

"You're kidding right?" Dawn laughed, "You're like the meanest guy I know."

"And yet you're the one dating me," Paul snapped. Dawn nodded.

"Because you're also the strongest and handsomest and bestest guy in the world too," she said, battering her eyelashes at him. Paul nodded, not impressed. This only made Dawn laugh harder.

The two lapsed into silence as Salvia walked down the aisle to her fiancée. She had the most beautiful dress on. It was pure white with a graceful full length skirt and a naturally fitting bodice with puffed out sleeves. Paul titled his head to side to get a better look at the dress.

"You like it?" Dawn asked. Paul nodded. "I designed it."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Paul stated. Dawn giggled.

The two fell into silence as Salvia walked up to her fiancée, Stephen, and the ceremony began. Dawn placed her hand in Paul's as the Archbishop began to speak about wedding's and marriage. The two watched the Prince and Princess as they sang hymns and said their vows.

"Do you think I'll look that good on my wedding day?" Dawn asked Paul.

"Probably," Paul replied.

"Thanks," Dawn said. Paul smirked.

"Was I supposed to say something like 'no, you'd look better'?" Paul asked.

"Yes," Dawn said. Paul chuckled. "You're mean."

"I am," Paul agreed, "But isn't that a counter weight to my handsomeness and everything else?"

"I suppose," Dawn said. She leant her head on Paul's shoulder. "It's like a fairytale."

"They do tend to have princesses in them, yes," Paul stated. Dawn elbowed him.

The Prince and Princess exited the church and climbed into a Rapidash drawn carriage. They set off back to the palace so they could finally enjoy their day with their family. Dawn pulled away from Paul. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for doing this for me," she said.

"It's no problem," Paul replied.

"Taliho and all that," Reggie's voice erupted from the living room along with maniac laughter from downstairs. Paul glanced at Dawn.

"What was in that wine you gave them?" Paul asked.

"It's just normal wine," Dawn replied, "Although… Weavile did give it to my mum."

The two thought for a few seconds before both leapt to their feet. They ran down the stairs, through the living room and outside to where the Pokémon were gathered round the window, seemingly laughing at the humans in the house. Paul and Dawn looked at each other before looking at the Pokémon.

"Wanna go and get ice cream?" Paul asked.

"Sure," Dawn replied, "Never get involved with drunk people."

"That's true," Paul agreed. Dawn linked arms with Paul before they walked out of the garden gate. Dawn looked behind her as she swore she heard her mother's laughter from the house. In the end she shrugged it off. She turned back to Paul, smiling up at him. She may not be Princess Salvia but at least she had her own Prince Charming.

Well… Sort of.

**Hehe, OK, the ending was corny but weddings inspire corniness. Please, review and tell me how badly this went!**

**RSx**


End file.
